First Anniversary
by Rurraya
Summary: Cara mereka merayakan hari jadi yang pertama ternyata begitu sederhana. Err... benarkah? First fic in FMA fandom. Royai. Oneshot.


Youkoso! :)

Ini fic pertama saya di FMA fandom. Dan saya tahu cerita ini benar-benar masih banyak kekurangannya, karena saya tidak mengeluarkan segenap usaha saya untuk membuat fic ini menjadi begitu berkesan. Tapi yah, jangan jadikan alasan. Untuk selanjutnya (mungkin), saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Hahahaha! :)) Karena itu, saran dan kritik saya tunggu...

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Simply because it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix.

**FIRST ANNIVERSARY**

_By: Rurraya_

~::~

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Roy Mustang membuka syal tebal yang membungkus lehernya dan menggantungnya di gantungan. "Oi, aku pulang," sahutnya lagi saat tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Ia membuka kancing mantel, tapi terhenti saat mencapai kancing ketiga.

Aneh. Kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Cepat-cepat ia membuka mantel hitamnya dan bergegas masuk. "Hei, aku sudah beli anggurnya."

Ia menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia berderap cepat dan tangannya segera mengambil sarung tangan putih kebanggaannya, siap menemukan seorang penyusup di dalam rumahnya.

Roy Mustang berbelok di ujung koridor dan membalikkan badan penuh dramatisasi. Tangannya teracung tegang, siap menjentik kapan saja.

"Diam di tempat!" serunya.

_**SIIIING—**_

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, kecuali pemilik mata sewarna kopi favoritnya yang tengah balik memandangnya.

"Dari tadi aku tetap di sini," komentar si mata-kopi datar. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Tangannya terkulai lega. Ia melepas kembali sarung tangannya. "Haaah..." desah Roy Mustang. "Kukira ada penyusup. Oh iya, ini anggurnya."

"Taruh dulu di situ." Si mata-kopi memberi tanda lewat dagunya.

"Oke." Dengan patuh Roy menaruh anggur yang baru dibelinya di dalam ember kecil berisi es batu yang sudah dipersiapkan. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Aku jadi berpikir ada pencuri."

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi," jawabnya cepat. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada masakannya. "Aku mencoba resep baru."

"Oh," gumam Roy. Kemudian ia menambahkan sesuatu, sebelum menghilang ke balik kamar, "Dan, Riza. Hati-hati ya."

"Agar?"

_Hati-hati agar tidak teriris pisau? Hati-hati agar tidak sampai terpeleset? Agar tidak memecahkan piring? Atau agar tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat jantungnya jungkir balik?_

"Hati-hati agar tidak menghancurkan dapurku yang berharga."

_**CKLIK.**_

_**~::~**_

"Resep baru apa sih?" Roy melongok dari balik bahu Riza. Wanita berambut pirang ini sedang mengoles bumbu pada sekerat daging. "Steak?"

"Bumbunya beda. Aku mencoba resep dari Winry."

"Oh! Gadis itu? Apa kabar dirinya?" Jarinya sudah siap untuk mencolek sedikit bumbu, tapi terburu ditepis oleh Riza. "Aww..!"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan ada kabar baik. Dia sedang hamil anak kedua, rupanya." Riza melotot 'jangan-sentuh-masakanku-kalau-tak-mau-tubuhmu-berlubang'.

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar Roy dengan suara tercekat. Takut.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau siapkan mejanya, Roy."

"Tapi aku lebih suka ikut membantu di sini. Sini, biar kubantu kau memanggang dagingnya."

"Roy. Kubilang tidak..."

"Di mana ya, sarung tanganku..."

"Tolong bereskan saja mejanya, Roy."

"Oh! Ini dia. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

"Roy Mustang, tolong siapkan saja mejanya."

"Nah! Aku sudah siap! Kau mau yang _rare_, _medium_, _well-done_?"

"Jendral Roy Mustang..."

"Sepertinya _well-done_ akan lebih enak, ya? Oke, kuputuskan itu saja!"

"Roy Mustang! Jangan!"

"Santai saja Riza..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"

"Hep. Nah, ayo kita bakar dagingnya..."

"Roy!"

"Tiga..."

"Roy Mustang!"

"Dua..."

"ROY, JANGAN LA—"

"Satu!"

_**CTIK!**_

_**BOOOM!**_

...

...

"Riza! Sudah kubilang jangan hancurkan dapurku yang berharga!"

"Benar-benar ingin bernasib sama seperti dapurmu ya...?"

~::~

"Ayo kita makan."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa?" Riza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo kita berdoa dulu." Senyumnya begitu cemerlang, membuat Riza ngeri.

"Pada siapa? Kau percaya Tuhan?"

"Ah." Roy Mustang terdiam, memutar otak. "Aku tak tahu, tapi kita berdoa saja."

Riza mengangkat tangan. "Terserahmu saja."

"Kepalkan tanganmu, Riza."

"Iya, iya."

"Oke. Jadi, terima kasih atas anugerah dan berkat yang Entah-Siapa limpahkan pada kami."

"...huh?"

"Terima kasih karena tidak menghentikan jarum jam waktu kami. Kami masih bisa duduk di sini, dalam keadaan nyaman dan tak kurang apapun, itu semua berkat Entah-Siapa."

"...fuh."

"Kami telah melewati berbagai rintangan dan hambatan hingga saat ini, dan Entah-Siapa memudahkan kami untuk merintanginya."

"...hm."

"Kami tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa kau, Entah-Siapa."

"...hmph!"

"Karena itu, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Semoga selanjutnya pun jalan kami dipermudah dan kami bisa melewati rintangan itu bersama-sama."

"..."

"Semoga kami diberi kebahagiaan selamanya. Semoga cinta kami bertahan hingga Entah-Siapa memisahkan kami, dan jika memungkinkan cinta kami akan terus bertambah besar dari waktu ke waktunya."

"..."

"Semoga keluarga kecil kami terus dilimpahi banyak rezeki. Semoga kami bisa menjadi suami-istri, orang tua, bahkan kakek-nenek yang dapat dibanggakan dan dijadikan panutan. Dan nanti anak-anak kami bisa menceritakan tentang kami pada teman-temannya dengan bangga tanpa rasa malu."

"..."

"Semoga anak-anak kami tidak akan kecewa dan menyesal telah lahir dalam keluarga ini. Kami berharap mereka bisa hidup dalam keadaan damai dan aman, tanpa perlu cemas dengan rasa terancam dan hidup dalam ketakutan juga ketegangan, seperti yang telah kami lalui sebelum ini. Biarkan mereka hidup bahagia, kami mohon."

"..."

"Dan terakhir, kuharap wanita tersayang yang duduk di depanku ini sedang menangis bahagia. Jika bukan, kuharap Kau bisa menghapus kesedihan darinya. Aku ingin terus melihatnya dan calon anak-anak kami bahagia."

"..."

"Amin."

"...amin."

Roy Mustang mengakhiri doanya dan mengambil gelas anggur di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum pada wanita bermata sewarna kopi yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Ia menyodorkan gelasnya, dan wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan menyentuhkan gelas mereka berdua.

_**Ting.**_

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama, Nyonya Mustang."

"Ya, selamat."

Pada malam itu, di ruang tengah yang pencahayaannya hanya berupa lilin, untuk pertama kalinya Riza Mustang bersyukur pada Entah-Siapa.

'_Terima kasih. Pilihan-Mu memang tidak salah sasaran.'_

"Oh! Aku lupa menambahkan sesuatu!" Ucapan Roy membuat Riza heran.

"Apa?"

"Semoga dapurku bisa terselamatkan seperti sedia kala. Amin."

"...?"

"Semoga frekuensi mengeluarkan-pistol-sebagai-bentuk-tidak-langsung-kekerasan-pada-rumah-tangga-melalui-ancaman-yang-dapat-mengacaukan-psikis-korban yang sering dilakukan Riza berkurang! Amin!"

"...!"

"Dan semoga rasa daging steak—bukan, arang-daging steak ini seenak daging steak normal lainnya! AMIN!"

"...!"

Dan pada malam itu juga, di ruang tengah yang sama di mana pencahayaannya hanya berupa lilin yang sudah lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, untuk pertama kalinya Riza Mustang memohon pada Entah-Siapa.

'_Kumohon! Semoga pilihan-Mu salah sasaran!'_

~::~

Di hari jadi pernikahan Jenderal Roy Mustang dan asistennya Riza Mustang yang pertama, mereka hanya merayakannya secara kecil-kecilan. _Candle light dinner_ adalah pilihan mereka.

Ralat. Bukan pilihan mereka, tapi keputusan Riza Mustang.

"_Candle light dinner_ sih sudah umum," protes Roy saat makan malam romantis-yang-sebenarnya-tidak hampir selesai. "Di rumah pula! Kenapa kita tidak mencoba lebih kreatif? Seperti misalnya pergi ke taman hiburan seharian atau mencoba arung jeram? Kupikir itu lebih menarik. Atau _bungee jumping_! Ya, itu benar-benar ide yang bagus! Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita melakukannya?"

Wajah Riza yang tanpa-ekspresi membuat Roy tersadar. Tentu saja wanita tidak ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan sesuatu yang menantang adrenalin.

"Hm, atau bagaimana kalau kita piknik? Atau pergi pesiar? Ya, itu juga ide yang bagus... Atau kau lebih suka makan malam di restoran mewah? Atau pergi ke pantai? Pergi ke _onsen_? Eh, tapi kan kita menikah saat musim dingin... Oh! Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita liburan ke Xing?"

Melihat Riza yang masih diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Roy, membuatnya jadi geram sekaligus heran. "Hei, Riza! Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

"Aku mendengarmu, Roy," ucap Riza pada akhirnya, membuat Roy lega.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Tentang?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... Apakah kau ingin tahu alasan aku memilih _candle light dinner_?"

"Ng? Ya, tentu saja."

"_Candle light dinner_ berarti kita makan dalam suasana remang-remang, bukan?"

"Benar. Lantas?"

"Kuharap kau akan cepat mengantuk dengan suasana seperti itu, jadi kau bisa cepat tidur dan karena kau kekenyangan, kau bisa tidur lelap dan bangun dalam kondisi segar keesokan harinya. Mungkin dengan begitu, pekerjaanmu di kantor akan lebih cepat selesai," terang Riza panjang lebar.

"Hmph! Alasan yang aneh!" Roy bersedekap. "Padahal aku berharap setelah makan malam ini selesai, masih ada penutupnya di atas tempat tidur."

Riza mendelik.

"AH! Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau bermaksud membuatku tidur cepat, itu berarti..." Ekspresi wajah Roy berubah horor. "...kau menolakku secara tidak langsung, ya?"

"Huh?" Alis Riza terangkat sebelah. "Menolakmu? Untuk apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Tentu saja, _itu_! _Itu_, kau tahu... Kau menolakku untuk melakukan _itu_ kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan _itu_," sela Riza lugas. "Aku sudah selesai makan."

"Dan... Ah! Ya! Tentu saja itu juga alasanmu memotong rambutmu lagi!" Sekarang Roy sudah nyaris berteriak.

"Oh? Sadar juga ya? Kupikir kau tidak menyadarinya." Riza menyentuh rambutnya yang baru dipotong tadi sore. Model rambutnya persis sama dengan model rambutnya dulu, saat perang Ishval masih berlangsung dan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Winry Rockbell, hanya saja sekarang poninya lebih panjang.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Sudah panjang kan?" tanya Roy heran. "Jangan-jangan aku melakukan kesalahan, ya, sampai-sampai kau memotong rambutmu dan menolak melakukan _itu_ lagi... Ya ampun!"

Riza menghela napas. "Jangan histeris seperti itu. Aku memotongnya hanya karena ingin saja. Agar lebih praktis."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, alasan yang sederhana saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolak melakukan itu? Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai... apa kau tidak ingin rumah ini dipenuhi tawa anak-anak, Riza?" gumam Roy memelas.

Oh, jadi itu alasan ia berubah histeris, batin Riza. Ya ampun...

"Siapa yang menolak, Roy? Aku tidak mengatakannya. Dan tentu saja aku ingin rumah ini dipenuhi tawa anak-anak."

"Tapi—"

"Aku ingin merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kita dengan makan malam sederhana seperti ini karena aku tahu kita berdua sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Aku takut jika kita mengambil cuti panjang, pekerjaan akan terbengkalai, Roy," Riza menjelaskan dengan nada letih. "Aku juga ingin liburan sebenarnya, tapi kau baru diangkat menjadi jendral, dan itu sudah cukup bagiku sebagai kado hari jadi yang pertama. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya merayakan hari ini dengan acara sederhana. Sama menyenangkannya dengan liburan ke pantai."

Roy Mustang tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang istrinya, tajam.

"Kuharap kau mengerti," Riza menambahkan. "Bukan berarti aku menolakmu."

Roy menaruh garpu dan pisaunya. "Riza, kita ambil cuti besok. Bagaimana? Hanya sehari saja."

Pikiran Riza berjalan cepat. Sebagai istri dan asisten Roy, ia harus memikirkan matang-matang segala keputusannya. Ia berusaha mengingat jadwal Roy dan dirinya. "Hm... Oke. Kupikir tak ada masalah jika sehari saja."

"Bagus!" seru Roy bersemangat. "Dengan begitu aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Huh? Membuktikan apa?" Riza dibuat bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati Roy.

Roy berdiri dan memutari meja, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Membuktikan apakah benar dengan rambutmu yang sekarang menjadi praktis atau tidak," ucapnya santai. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Riza, ringan.

Oh, Riza mengerti maksudnya. Roy mungkin ingin menghukumnya karena telah membuatnya salah sangka. Riza memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Roy. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Akan kuberitahu di kamar," Roy tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba," jawab Riza, balas tersenyum. "Ayo ke kamar."

Dari ekspresinya, Riza tahu Roy bersorak kegirangan di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, Roy..." Riza menahan lengan Roy yang sudah hendak pergi ke kamar. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum kita ke kamar..." Riza sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Roy benar-benar penasaran. Sebelum kita ke kamar?

"Aku ingin... kau..."

Menggendongku? Memelukku? Menciumku? Atau melakukannya langsung di sini? Tidak masalah! Roy balik menatap tajam pandangan Riza, entah apa arti pandangannya.

Roy semakin gemas saat Riza tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya. Pandangan matanya pun tak terbaca. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif lebih dulu dan segera maju.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Tangan Roy sudah melingkar di pinggul dan di bahu Riza, menariknya lebih dekat. Bibir mereka sudah bertemu jika Riza tidak mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau menghabiskan makananmu dulu, Roy Mustang," saat jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

Roy Mustang membeku. "Er... Itu bisa dihabiskan nanti..." elaknya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Katamu kau ingin menjadi panutan anak-anakmu! Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi saat berdoa," Riza mendumel.

Roy Mustang mengkeret. "Anu..."

"Apa kata dunia jika tahu seorang jendral besar sering menyisakan makanannya, sementara di luar masih banyak yang kelaparan?"

Roy Mustang meringkuk. "..."

"Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil, Roy!"

Roy Mustang terjun bebas dari tebing karang.

Aaah! Dia memang selalu kalah melawan Riza!

Dengan penuh kekecewaan ia menghabiskan makanannya yang gosong diiringi derai tawa Riza yang begitu kejam di telinganya. Tega sekali kau, Riza! Tegaaa~! Uuukh~!

Ahem. Jangan tertipu. Sebenarnya Riza Mustang hanya terkekeh kecil, kok. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Roy Mustang senang pada hal yang berlebihan dan di luar akal sehat.

Di suapan yang terakhir, barulah Roy menyadari bahwa ada saat tertentu di mana Riza Mustang merasakan kekalahan saat melawan Roy. Pria itu menyeringai nakal.

"Aku sudah selesai!" seru Roy. "Nah, ayo kita buktikan sekarang juga! Kau sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi, Riza! Hahahaha!"

Riza Mustang hanya bersikap pasrah melihat kelakuan abnormal suaminya.

Dan tentu saja, malam itu Riza harus kalah melawan Roy. Kenapa bisa begitu, silakan pikirkan sendiri. Itu bergantung pada imajinasi Pembaca.

~::~


End file.
